smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Many Loves Of Smurfette/Part 6
Papa Smurf went out to see how his little Smurfs were doing in straightening things out in the village after all the fighting they were doing to each other when Smurfette was still under Gargamel's spell. So far it looked like all the Smurfs were back to being their normal selves again, which made Papa Smurf feel happy, as if the whole matter over who Smurfette was going to choose to marry was now all over. Then he saw Smurfette passing by, carrying some plants over to her house. "Hello there, Papa Smurf," she pleasantly greeted. "A beautiful smurfy day today, isn't it?" "It certainly is, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "You know, I was just wondering about..." Suddenly a group of Smurfs all gathered around Smurfette as soon as she reached her doorstep, each of them presenting a bouquet of flowers in their hands. "Say, Smurfette, how about you marry me?" Clumsy asked. "Or how about me?" Greedy said. "I can smurf you the best meals and desserts that you could ever want." "And I can smurf you in all my masteurpiesas," Painter said. "And you can be the eternal inspiration of all my epic poems," Poet said. "I will smurf you the great smurphony that's ever been written," Harmony said as he played a bit of his trumpet. "How about someone who's short, blue, and handsome with eyes to smurf for, Smurfette?" Vanity said. "Oh no, you don't, Vanity Smurf! I'm going to be the one whom Smurfette will marry," Handy said. "In your dreams, Handy Smurf! There's no Smurf that she's going to choose other than me," Hefty said. "You're all wasting your time, laddies, because I am the one whom Smurfette is going to choose," Duncan said. And as the Smurfs continued to argue with each other, Papa Smurf decided to step in. "Hold it right there!" he commanded, which silenced everyone in the crowd. "Smurfette, I think it's time that you smurfed your decision once and for all which Smurf you're going to marry." "Well, Papa Smurf, I have decided that I'm not going to marry any Smurf for two reasons," Smurfette answered. "First of all, I feel that I'm still too young to think about marriage right now. And secondly...I just can't decide which Smurf I love the most out of any of you, because I love you all equally." "You love us all equally?!?" all the Smurfs said in unison. "Well, that certainly smurfs a load off my mind, laddies," Duncan said. "If the lassie truly doesn't have a favorite Smurf among any of us, then I guess we won't have to worry about her choosing any of us to marry, right?" "Since you smurfed it that way, Gutsy, I guess I can live with Smurfette choosing to smurf with any Smurf that she wants to," Hefty said. "Oh boy, isn't that so great? Smurfette loves us all equally," Clumsy said so excitedly. "I think this smurfs for a celebration, guys," Greedy said. "Mon ami, I couldn't have smurfed it any better myself," Painter said. "So what are we waiting for?" Poet said. "Let's make this a moment worth celebrating!" And so Papa Smurf watched as his little Smurfs put together a little party for themselves to celebrate Smurfette's confession of love for all her fellow Smurfs, with everybody dancing and singing and eating and generally having a good time with each other and with Smurfette. However, Papa Smurf didn't feel like celebrating with his little Smurfs, but instead went into his house with Hefty's exercise machines to do some exercising to take his mind off his disappointment. "As a wise Smurf once said, there's always next spring," Papa Smurf grunted during his weight lifts. ----- "That was an interesting story, Mama Smurf," Psycheliana said. "It makes me wish that I was there to smurf it all for myself. But there's just one thing I wanted to know...what happened to the statue Farmer Smurf asked Sculptor to make for his fields?" "Sculptor did manage to finish his statue and had it smurfed out into the fields, and it did smurf away all the birds, but it did attract a lot of Smurfs because the statue he smurfed was an image of me," Smurfette said. "Poor Uncle Farmer," Psycheliana laughed. "His job never smurfs to be an easy one. Anyway, can I go play with Miracle Smurf now? He wants to smurf me a place in the forest where we can smurf our new games." "Of course you can, Liana, but remember not to smurf too far from the village so we don't have to smurf the entire forest to find you or Miracle," Smurfette said. "That shouldn't be a problem for Papa Smurf to find us, Mama, but I promise that I won't get lost in the forest," Psycheliana said as she gave Smurfette a kiss. "Happy fiftieth anniversary to you and Papa!" Smurfette smiled as she watched Psycheliana run off to join her friend Miracle before she headed into the house to meet with her husband. "So Liana was wondering what that first day of spring was like for you on your first day of being a Smurf," Empath said as soon as she walked in. "This smurf could only wonder what it would be like for her when she becomes an adult Smurf." "That's still 50 years away from ever happening, Empath," Smurfette said. "Why do we need for her to smurf up so fast when she still has the rest of her whole childhood left to smurf?" "This smurf just wants for her to experience that same moment that you did, that's all, Smurfette," Empath said. "It may not be entirely the same kind of experience that you once smurfed, but it will be her own unique experience that she will remember for years to smurf." "Empath, I wish that I could have experienced that first day of spring with you in the village," Smurfette said as she held Empath close to her. "Smurfette, every day with you is always like the first day of spring," Empath said as he drew her close to him and they kissed. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Many Loves Of Smurfette chapters